


一个不负责任的拉娘

by yanziqingyan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanziqingyan/pseuds/yanziqingyan
Summary: 没什么实质性的内容只有大量脑补
Relationships: 瑟珊
Kudos: 4





	一个不负责任的拉娘

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么实质性的内容只有大量脑补

上课的时候瞎jr写。  
色后前期对珊莎的态度真的很值得人玩味。  
珊莎后期对瑟曦的态度也一样。  
完了我真是腐眼看人姬。🙊️

――――――――――――――――

1.  
瑟曦第一次见到珊莎的时候，珊莎只有十四岁。

那时，是在临冬城的酒宴上。

瑟曦听说，劳勃国王有意让史塔克家的大女儿嫁给自己的儿子乔佛里，她无可避免地想到了儿时听到的那个预言。因此，还没见到珊莎的时候，她就已莫名生出了一种敌意。

可当她看着那个漂亮的小姑娘得体地微笑着朝她走来，她的心不由自主地停跳了一拍。

如此的年轻、如此的美丽，又如此的天真……

瑟曦稳住心神，拿起酒杯，嗅着红酒的香气，看着那个小姑娘，问：“你多大了？小美人？”

“十四岁。”珊莎甜甜地一笑，答道。

瑟曦看着珊莎的模样，一时失神。她猛然想到了从前的自己。

自己在她这个年纪时，也是一样的美丽，一样的天真，幻想着嫁给一位王子。

瑟曦想着，微微一笑，放下了酒杯。

这小美人，还没有意识到自己面对的是什么。

2.  
自见面以后，瑟曦对珊莎的感情变得复杂起来。

一方面，她还是如同从前一样忌惮这个小姑娘，担心她就是预言中夺走她一切的女人。

另一方面，她又爱惜这个姑娘。这个美丽的又单纯的姑娘，像极了她从前的模样。

可狮狼注定不能相容。

奈德史塔克被砍首的那一刻，珊莎哭着、尖叫着，又昏了过去，倒在了瑟曦的面前。

瑟曦尽力了，可依旧没能拦住自己疯狂的儿子。

看着地上的血迹和那从此失去依靠的小美人，瑟曦不知为何，竟然心中一痛。

这个小姑娘，终究还是见识了现实的残酷。

珊莎从此将以国王未婚妻的身份沦为人质，困守在君临，过着生不如死的生活。

就如同瑟曦一样。唯一的不同，就是瑟曦是太后，还能稍稍随心所欲一些。

但生不如死，是同样的。

珊莎变了，她不再是以前天真的淑女小姐，变成了一个谨小慎微又说谎拙劣的姑娘。

“我永远爱乔佛里国王。”珊莎看着瑟曦，努力镇定地说着。

瑟曦笑了，这小美人实在是不会说谎。

她喝着红酒，走到珊莎面前，对她说：“永远不要爱国王。”

“你爱的人越多，你就越脆弱。”瑟曦看着杯中红酒，近乎自言自语。

3.  
史坦尼斯进攻君临的那一夜，瑟曦以为，这将是自己的最后一夜了。

她喝得醉醺醺的，把那个正在唱歌的小美人叫到了自己跟前，把酒杯递给她。

不知为何，瑟曦觉得今夜的珊莎格外动人。

“让我再看一眼你就好。”她心里这样想着，嘴上却糊里糊涂地说着可怕的事，一些可能会发生在城堡里每个女人身上的可怕的事。

包括珊莎。

与其那样，不如大家干净地死了。

瑟曦已经安排好了。只要君临城破，这屋子里的每一个女人，都会被马林爵士杀掉。

世道如此，就算生为贵族、贵为王后，又有何用呢？

只是，可惜了这个小美人了。

4.  
乔佛里被毒死的那一天，珊莎趁乱逃出了君临。

珊莎成了毒害乔佛里的嫌犯。

瑟曦如同疯了一样，派人去找珊莎。她已不知这是丧子之后的痛苦，还是精神依靠的崩塌。

没错，珊莎在很大程度上已成为她的精神依靠了。在很长一段日子里，詹姆被俘，乔佛里忤逆，只有珊莎，能带给她些许安宁。

可如今，珊莎终于闯出了这牢笼，离她远去了。

她想念那个小姑娘。

“你爱的人越多，你就越脆弱。”瑟曦站在乔佛里的棺木前，呆呆地想着。

5.  
多年以后，珊莎早已不复当年天真，成了临冬城的女爵。而远在君临的瑟曦，已经是一个彻头彻尾的疯子。

珊莎已经到家了。站在临冬城城楼上，看着被大雪覆盖的北境，目光深邃。

她看起来还是美丽端庄，只是眼里总不时地露出狼的目光。

现在的她，经历了那许多可怕的事后，忽然想念起君临城里的太后。

她曾极度恐惧这个太后。在被困君临担惊受怕的日子里，瑟曦太后一度是仅次于乔佛里的阴影。

可如今，她忽然理解她了。

况且，细想一想，在君临时，瑟曦似乎也没有折磨过她。就算有，也不过是嘴上的冷言冷语。

瑟曦对她，还算温柔。

她总是控制不住自己，在琼恩面前说起瑟曦。

“听起来你好像很敬佩她？”琼恩对瑟曦一点好感都没有。

珊莎避开琼恩的视线，目光飘远，似乎在追忆什么。

“她教会了我很多。”珊莎说。


End file.
